In the furniture, the use of hooking devices is generally known, for making a connection of the front and/or bottom of drawers to the front end of a removable part of longitudinal guides which can be fixed to the internal sides of a furniture, which devices traditionally comprise a support body which can be fixed to the front and/or the bottom of the drawer, a movable hooking means protruding from the body itself in order to engage in a hole or lateral cavity of the removable part of the guide, and suitable manual control means operatively connected with the hooking means in order to permit disengaging the drawer from the guide.
The traditionally known hooking devices can be provided with suitable regulating means able to permit a displacement in a lateral direction and/or in height of the front portion of the drawer, in order to regulate the mutual position of the frontal parts of the drawers, permitting an appreciable aesthetic result.
In the years however the need arose to place also a front adjustment of the drawer in a longitudinal direction; in particular, such need has mainly arisen with reference to the ergonomic developed for closing the drawers, which lead have an ever more diffused use of longitudinal guides having automatic reclosing systems of the drawer, commonly named of the “self-closing” type.
Such closing systems in fact provide a stop means which defines the end closing position of the front of the drawer; therefore, should the longitudinal guides be fixed in a non precise way, the possibility exists that the front stops in a position detached from the furniture, with a consequent poor aesthetic result.
Similar problems arose also with reference to the use of longitudinal guides having disengaging and pressure expulsion systems of the drawer, commonly named of the “push” type, developed within the well-established design trend, aiming to eliminate any handle or manual gripping means.
In fact, for the actuation of the release mechanism of such systems of the push type, it is essential that the front of the drawer stops at a well defined distance from the furniture; therefore in the case of an imprecise fixing of the longitudinal guides, the front of the drawer could become too close to the furniture, with a consequent lack of the space necessary for the actuation of the release and pull-out mechanism, or it could become too detached from the furniture, with consequent drawbacks of aesthetic nature.
In order to eliminate the problems and drawbacks cited before, separate regulating devices are traditionally provided, applied between the frontal part and the lateral walls of the drawer, in order to be able to adjust the position of the front part itself in a longitudinal direction.
However such solution entails a greater constructive complexity of the drawer and greater costs due to the need of providing for the additional adjustment devices as cited before.